vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chitose Oboro Amatsu
|-|Base= |-|Libra of the Astrea= |-|Kessen Hei So - Kaihou= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 6-B with Kessen Hei So - Kaihou Name: Chitose Oboro Amatsu Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Female Age: Over 20 Classification: Human, Esperanto, Head of the Punishment Department of Libra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wind Barrier Creation, Shockwave Generation, Resistance to Electricity, Wind, and Temperature-based attacks, Able to manipulate Astral Particles Attack Potency: At least Building level (Comparable to Zephyr), Country level with Kessen Hei So - Kaihou (Traded blows with Christopher, who overpowered her most powerful lightning attack that is able to destroy an entire country) Speed: Supersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Christopher who can react to her lightning attacks. Her lightning being comparable to real lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class, Country Class with Kessen Hei So - Kaihou Durability: At least Building level, likely Country level (Survived a blow from Christopher) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, extended melee when turning her sword into its whip form. Hundreds of meters with her Asterism. Standard Equipment: Adamantine sword that can transform into a sword whip Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Metalnova- Libra of the Astrea:' The Asterism and special ability of Chitose, which grants her the ability to manipulate any facet of the weather. She can control the wind to blow away enemies, increasing the force of her blows, and generate tornadoes and thunderstorms at will that can also protect her blind spots and making a direct approach to her difficult. She can generate virtually any phenomenon no matter what environment she is in, allowing her to manifest her powers even while indoors. She can also manipulate the lightning from her thunderclouds, with each bolt being charged with over a hundred million volts of electricity while moving at speeds comparable to real lightning, but it is said that she can obliterate entire countries with her thunderbolts should she utilize her trump card to boost its power. '-Kessen Hei So - Kaihou:' Chitose's trump card. Having lost her right eye during the incident from 5 years prior to the main storyline, Chitose had her right eye replaced with an alloy-metal eye with a high conductivity for Astral Particles. When taking her eye patch off that covers up her eye, she is able to acquire Astral Particles at a rate faster than most Esperantos that allow her to reach a new level of power. Due to the speed at which she’s absorbing Astral Particles, all of her previous powers gain a substantial boost, increasing the power of her lightning, wind, and tornadoes to at least a hundred times their original power. In this state, this puts her above most Esperantos and on even ground with the Artificial Planets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6